Episode 4-19
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Don Gibson * Sue Thompson * Demetriss Tapp and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Buck Owens and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Waterloo" * Gordie's General Store ** Roy's threatening letters * Kornfield Jokes * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** I don't mind telling you that I'm an aficionado of the motion picture art. As a matter of fact, I will tell you that I am an aficionado of the... note from off-stage Oh, thank you. It's an invitation to view the revival of that fine film Blowup. explosion I didn't like that picture the first time I saw it. * KORN News * Don Gibson ** "Is This the Best I'm Gonna Feel" * The Quilting Bee ** I sent my boyfriend a telegram * Roy Clark - "Do You Believe This Town" * The Naggers ** You agreed to share my lot in life * The Moonshiners ** The fairer sex * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** When you have a date, you can't seem to hurry You fume and you fuss and call me unkind When I laugh at you and teasingly tell you Like Twiggy, darling, you're a little behind * Ask Buck? ** Do you have political problems in Kornfield County too? * The Hagers ** "Out on the Weekend" * Doc Campbell ** Will this liniment make my arm smart? * Sue Thompson ** "Candy and Roses" * The Joke Fence - Annie ** Didja hear about the one, no, didja hear about that one... ** Didja hear about the guy who fell into the lens-grinding machine? No, what happened? He made a spectacle of himself. * Grandpa and Minnie's Kitchen ** Rhubarb pie * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** My wife, she ain't the best cook I've ever met You just wouldn't believe the things I've et But still I wasn't foolin' when I said I missed her cookin' 'Cuz I miss her cookin' every chance I get * The Quilting Bee ** A woman's work is never done * Samples Sales ** Accidental Award Drive-in Theater * Salute! ** Sue Thompson's hometown, Nevada, Missouri, population 9,736 * Buck Owens and Buddy Alan ** "Another Day, Another Dollar" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Justus O'Peace ** Grandpa ran over Ernie's hen * At the Schoolhouse ** Can you tell me what our first four presidents have in common? * Pauline and Pierre ** What are we havin' for dinner? * Empty Arms Hotel ** Water pouring into my room * Salute! ** Romance, Wisconsin, population 20 * Demetriss Tapp ** "Only Mama That'll Walk the Line" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Seven times thirteen is twenty-eight * Grandpa Jones ** "Cause I'm Comin' Home" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Peter Mewes once said, "A lady who always has a sour disposition will wind up an old maid." Well, personally, I've never wound up an old maid, but it does sound like fun. * Doc Campbell ** The secret to perfect health * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Barbi Benton ** The money and time you spend on your makeup You say beauty comes, if only one waits Your mouth is too big, your nose really matches Your eyes are lovely, too bad they're not mates * Buck Owens ** "Your Monkey Won't Be Home Tonight" * Don Gibson and Sue Thompson ** "'Cause I Love You" * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Fresh country sausage and apples stewed The best cup of coffee that ever was brewed Hot biscuits with plenty of country butter And chocolate cake so rich it'll make you shudder Yum, yum! * The Quilting Bee ** At 82 there are six men for every woman * Kornfield Jokes * Roy Clark and Bobby Thompson ** "Worried Man Blues" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield